


the one in the library

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [48]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fluff, Librarian Scott, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s balanced precariously on the second rung of the ladder to reach a book on witchcraft in ancient Greece from the top shelf when he feels his foot slip, damp from the puddle in the men’s room no doubt.</p>
<p>He mutters a curse and flails, grabbing for the railing, but it feels futile. This is gonna hurt, he thinks, but before he can fall, big, warm hands wrap around his waist, keeping him upright. “Stiles,” he hears Boyd say behind him, “Do you need some help?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one in the library

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “you’re super short and i’m sorry but it’s really really cute whenever you try to reach that book on the top shelf here lemme help you- oh no don’t be embarrassed, your face is all red and you’re even more adorable now i am going to die” au STOOOYYYDDD 
> 
> i kinda failed at being true to this prompt though

Stiles loves libraries. Well, he loves _all_ libraries, but this one in particular is his favorite. It’s huge and quiet and just far enough from campus that he can study in peace without being grabbed for a game of Frisbee or a party or whatever. In this moment though, he _really_ hates this library. The stacks are super high and he’s not by any means short, but he’s just shy of reaching this damn book. He’s balanced precariously on the second rung of the ladder to reach a book on witchcraft in ancient Greece from the top shelf when he feels his foot slip, damp from the puddle in the men’s room no doubt.

He mutters a curse and flails, grabbing for the railing, but it feels futile. _This is gonna hurt_ , he thinks, but before he can fall, big, warm hands wrap around his waist, keeping him upright. “Stiles,” he hears Boyd say behind him, “Do you need some help?”

Stiles slumps against the ladder, lets out a long breath. His heart is hammering in his chest and he just knows that he’s face is beet red, can feel the heat coming off his cheeks in waves. Boyd shifts and Stiles finally realizes how close they are. He leans back into his boyfriend, sighs, “Yeah. It’s just-“ he points at the book, just out of his reach.

Boys lifts up on his toes, his whole body pressing closer to Stiles, reaching the book with ease.

“You suck, you know that?” Stiles says, looking back over his shoulder. “I’m not even that short,” he whines, laying his head against the ladder.

Boyd chuckles, leans in close, warm breath ghosting over Stiles’ neck. “I think it’s adorable.” He presses a kiss right behind his ear and Stiles shudders. He turns his head, trying to catch Boyd’s lips, but Boyd smirks and moves back. Alright, Stiles thinks, a little game of cat and mouse. He hops off the ladder, but Boyd is already gone.

When they first started dating and were still figuring each other out, they’d play silly games like this, chase or hot lava or Simon says. It was fun and they learned a lot about each other, like Boyd hates heights from a particular game of Simon says where Stiles told him to climb a tree. Yes, that actually happened. Or that Stiles really hates cramped spaces. But they both enjoy playing chase. It was exhilarating and got them out of their comfort zones.

Stiles heads for the back of the library, the dead zone, where Boyd is bound to end up while trying to keep quiet and out of sight. He catches sight of a hand and starts walking faster towards it. As he approaches the very back, Boyd jumps out and scares the shit out of him.

“Fuck,” Stiles says, hand going up to his throat. “Seriously, Boyd! I’ve had enough heart attacks today.”

But Boyd just grins, mischief in his eyes. He moves closer to Stiles, backing him up against a shelf of books. “What can I do to make it up to you?” he asks, leaning down to nuzzle Stiles’ throat, licking a stripe up to his ear.

Stiles huffs out a breath, pulls Boyd’s arms around him, wraps his arms and legs around Boyd as he’s lifted from the ground. Stiles lets out a wounded noise when Boyd pushes him up against the shelf, hips rocking together. He presses forward, meeting Boyd’s lips with his own, kissing him with all he has, when he hears a throat clearing.

They break apart comically, Stiles nearly falls on his ass, but a button on his sweater is caught on Boyd’s jacket, keeping them intertwined. Boyd tries pulling the button free, but accidentally pops it off. Stiles giggles, covers his mouth when they won’t stop coming. He has the giggles, the honest to god _giggles_. 

They almost forget that they’ve been caught until they hear a voice.

“Bro, how many times do I gotta tell you that you’re gonna get caught in here one day?” Stiles’ best friend and favorite librarian asks.

“Scotty,” Stiles huffs. “I almost forgot about you, dude.” He walks over to Scott, clasping hands and hugging him.

Scott grins at them. “I know. Just don’t you think you should find a better place than the library to make out in? Like…I dunno…your dorm?” He cocks his head to the side, waiting, though he already knows what the answer is going to be.

Boyd looks at Stiles, eyes crinkling with delight. They both answer, “Nope.”

They’re just lucky that they have a librarian on their side, otherwise they’d have been kicked out a long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
